This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C.xc2xa7119 from an application entitled IMAGE PICTURE CONTROL DEVICE OF MULTIFUNCTION PERIPHERALS AND CONTROL METHOD THEREOF earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 4th day of Nov. 1997, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 97-57863, a copy of which is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image correction device eliminating a deviation in image data, and more particularly to an image correction device eliminating a deviation in image data during scanning operations.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems that are driven to present combinations of moving and still pictures, sound, music, and words, are pervasive in the industrialized world, especially in computers or in other entertainment appliances. Concurrent with the development of multimedia computer systems, peripheral equipment including image formation equipment such as printers, have been incrementally modified to provide various functions.
A multi-tasking system, employing an inkjet mechanism and serving as a facsimile and scanner, can be coupled to an external personal computer that performs a user-selected program and generates print data. The multi-tasking system can either receive data from the personal computer or scan data printed on the exposed surface of one or more documents. Multi-tasking systems include a scanner, a printer, a facsimile system, and a copier. The scanner can be a laser flatbed or sheetfed scanner, for reading information existing on a document by scanning the document. With a sheetfed laser scanner, the scanner remains in a fixed state while the document bearing the information is moved in a vertical direction during laser scanning of its exposed surface. With a flatbed laser scanner, a laser beam is swept across a flat plate by the scanner modulated by video signals from a similar reading system or by digital signals generated by a computer.
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system""s main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
A scanner is designed to convert images recorded on a document into a computer-compatible electronic form. The images recorded on the document can be scanned as follows. An amount of light is first transmitted to the document from a source. As a result, the image data on the document causes some of that light to be reflected in a particular pattern The pattern of reflected light is then supplied to a fixed array of light sensors through an intermediate image reduction mirror. The light sensors in the array can be charge-coupled devices (CCD) or contact image sensors (CIS). Then circuitry in the scanner senses the status of each sensing element in the array one by one, in order, to register the brightness of each point in each individual scan line. After the scanner has collected and arranged the data from each sensor, the next line of data can be read. Image data read from a document can be recorded onto a recordable medium. Image data read from a document can be considered as scanned data or scan data.
There are two main categories of scanner devices: the shuttle type and the array type. The array type shall be considered first. The array type of scanner scans the data recorded on the document per line unit, when a line scanner module having a size similar to, or larger than, the width of the document is fixed at a predetermined position inside of the multifunctional device. The scanner module can be stationary while the document is transported along a path of conveyance through the scanner device. However, the scanner module can be moved while the document is stationary. In addition, the scanner module can be moved while the document is transported.
The shuttle type of scanner can be described as follows. The shuttle type of scanner can have a guide axis, a transporting belt, and a driving source for driving the transporting belt, which are all established at the scanning unit, in order to reciprocate the scanner module perpendicular to the document transporting direction. Thus, the scanner module can be transported back and forth along a first path while the document is transported along a second path through the scanner device, the first and second paths being perpendicular to one another.
A printer used in an office or in a narrow place is an output device for making documents by outputting in form of the letters on the paper sheets for printing the data, letters or graphics made out from the computer, and a copier is a device for copying the data of form of documents or images as they are on the papers, and a facsimile is a device for transmitting the needed data to the people in the long distance in order that they can see them directly.
Each device of these office systems has one""s own function according to independent forms one another, and so these are difficult to install together in case of the narrow office or space. Recently, in order to solve such problems, complex products with the functions of each sorts of office system are on the market.
Errors can occur during scanning due to a mechanical allowance or other conditions of a carriage mechanism and a carriage shaft of a shuttle scanner. When errors occur during scanning, the errors must be corrected.
I have discovered that there is a need to provide an improved, efficient multi-functional apparatus able to correct errors during scanning operations.
Accordingly, in order to provide an improved, efficient multi-functional apparatus able to correct errors during scanning operations, it is therefore an object of the present invention to let the image be corrected automatically within the system itself by correcting the wrong data with the image correction table and recording on the buffer by reading first the beginning data at the beginning driving of the system even though a worker does not assemble in correcting the position of the scanning assembly according to the scanning waveform read at producing a scanner at the factory.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided an image correction device having the base sheet signed by the reference line as the beginning data within the moval block when the carriage mechanism having the scanner module moves left, right and the image correction table for correcting it at the wrong documents or papers.
The device compensates the deviation by changing a line abreast the data scanned through memorizing the deviation quantity by reading the reference line signed by the beginning data at driving of the carriage mechanism.
Further, the device corrects the deviation uniformly after changing a line abreast the data scanned as much as the deviation quantity memorized by reading at the beginning scanning.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.